


Family: Created, Born, Found, Bound

by crescent_gaia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Khan Noonien Singh, Alpha Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Alpha Spock (Star Trek), F/M, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura Friendship, M/M, Might Jump Over the Movies, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega James T. Kirk, Omega Verse, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: Family can be the one you're created into, the one you're born into, the one you find, and the one you're bonded to.A fun little romp into the new Star Trek movies with some added spice of the the omega 'verse. I am still debating if I will include the movies or just jump over them or something in between. Please enjoy.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Khan Noonien Singh, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Family: Created, Born, Found, Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first ever Star Trek fanfic. Please don't kill me. This, honestly, is just for fun. 
> 
> "If we shadows have offended,  
> Think but this, and all is mended,  
> That you have but slumber'd here  
> While these visions did appear.  
> And this weak and idle theme,  
> No more yielding but a dream,  
> Gentles, do not reprehend:  
> if you pardon, we will mend:  
> And, as I am an honest Puck,  
> If we have unearned luck  
> Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
> We will make amends ere long;  
> Else the Puck a liar call;  
> So, good night unto you all.  
> Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
> And Robin shall restore amends." - A Midsummer's Night Dream, Act V, Scene 1

Khan looked over his city, his hands clasped behind his back, and was grateful there was peace. At the border of his lands, this was not the case, but he was happy that all his family was able to make it to the city. Here, they were safe. Here, they would make a decision in a short time. He sighed and wondered what would have happened if he was not born first. If Natalya was first and would she have done anything different than he had. Or if one of the others were first born and could have done better. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the glass, as if asking for something more than he was. For something beyond himself as the answer. _Family will always be the answer._

As if on clue, Natalya pulled him into a hug and he went with the pull. She was second of the firstborn and omega, as the scientists wanted to add that quirk of biology that was only spoken of as fantasy, but they did not mate. They saw themselves too much as siblings as was the same with all the rest of the firstborn in both their eyes. It was with the second born that Natalya had a mate made for her - Serafin - an alpha and a perfect bodyguard in every way. Considering he nearly beat Khan in combat more than once, he knew this first hand. He smiled at the memory, at the memories of all his family being allowed to test for being ruler, and none won. It cemented what he was doubting in the first place - he was first born and, therefore, first and only to rule over all of them.

“Thank you,” he finally said quietly, now relaxed.

“I volunteered to come find you. The rest are ready for the meeting,” she replied quietly. “The question is if you are, brother.”

He nodded, not pulling away. “I had doubt again.”

She smiled. “We all have doubt, now and then. You carry the burden of all of us so it is normal you have it more than any of us. However, you did the right thing. We all did. The only thing I am sorry about is that I was not strong enough to hold what you gave me. Russia was so beautiful.”

He smiled. “You kept it long enough to not be sorry about.”

“Da,” she said. “Shall we?”

“Yes,” he replied and followed her to the meeting room.

*~*~*~*

The meeting had dragged on for a few hours now but there was nothing else to do. It was over. It was all over. Khan knew that. He felt it in his gut and yet he didn’t want to give up. He never wanted to give up, to admit defeat, but as the nine other brothers and sisters argued, he knew there was nothing left. He caught Natalya’s eye and simply nodded. Nothing more needed to be said between the two to know that he was done listening to the arguments and his family talking over themselves. He leaned back in his chair as she called for silence, getting it in a few mere moments, and all of them looked to Khan. 

Khan stood, taking a deep breath, and said “I don’t want to admit it, but there is nothing left to be done. We can defend India to get everyone onto the ship and into status but we cannot push them back. I loathe running, but I do not see any other course of action.”

“There is one and you know it,” Daichi argued. He was alpha and ruled Japan, fourth of the firstborn. “You do not wish to use the bomb.”

“Considering your area was one where the bomb was directly dropped not too long ago, how can you even argue for that?” Anika asked calmly as her role of omega called for. She ruled Eastern Europe and was fifth of the firstborn. “There is more to think of as well. Some of us had children that are no longer with us, deciding to blend into society, and they have not come back. I have many spies in the resistance and they have not found our family members. Would you have those who are half us, half less die either in the blast or in the apocalypse that would follow?” She waved her hand as he started to make another argument to silence him. “The Earth would not survive, brother, not that quick.”

“We are not using that,” Khan growled.

“I agree,” Qui said with a nod. The third of the firstborn and the first beta, to see what the balance would do to them, and in charge of China. “It is cliche, but could we get a wall built in time?”

“Not like the one in your home, Qui,” Cyrille said, sixth of the firstborn and second beta in charge of Western Europe. “I have nothing to say but to agree with Khan. All of mine are here; there were not that many, so we should think about which sections go into status first. I would suggest the larger numbers.”

“Are we ignoring that mine and Flynn’s lands still stand?” Kgosi asked, seventh of the firstborn and third alpha, in charge of Africa. “Africa would welcome us.”

“As would Australia,” Flynn said with a nod, the youngest and last beta of the firstborn.

Khan smiled. “It is nice to hear that, but I think we all know that is delaying the inevitable. The ship is ready, more than ready, and it is large enough to take those who wish to go. The real question remains - are all those who wish to come with us or do they need to be sent for?”

“Mine are here,” Natalya said with the rest nodding in agreement. “I think you will have the largest population going into status, brother.”

“Which we are not complaining about,” Briseo said with a chuckle. She was ninth of the firstborn and omega, in charge of South America. “I am sorry that it means that you will be without ones that you trust outside of us.”

“Yes, what will happen with us?” Flynn asked. “How many are needed to pilot the ship?”

“Ten,” Khan said and laughter went up from the table. “Serafin is needed for the moment.”

“Also, our brother loves me,” Natalya joked.

“No, we hate your cranky moods, sister,” Khan said with a slight smile. “Our decision is made. I will speak to mine and start to get them into status. Please tell the others who will come with us as well as the risks. While the tubes are state of the art, even for us, they are not foolproof. I wish they could be.”

“We all do,” Quentin said, the eighth of the firstborn and alpha, in charge of North America, “but it is time.”

Khan nodded and called for dismissal. All left but Natalya who took Khan’s hand. “I have failed us.“

“Do not blame yourself,” she said. “We were made for this. What we were not made for, what we could not understand, was that they were not ready for peace. Not like we were giving it. We will be made into villains for this, Khan. History, save for our families, will not remember us kindly. That is my only regret.”

He kissed her hand. “As it is mine. You should go tell Serafin of our decision.”

“He knows it already and is talking to the others for me. The small thanks of the bond.”

He smiled. “Perhaps, after we sleep, I shall find someone for me.”

“If wishing made it so, brother.”

He nodded, the two of them lapsing into quiet until they had to go do with their duties. After he told those who needed to know, he went to seek out Joaquin. The omega was made for him to mate with and protect, the opposite of Serafin for Natalya, but it was still not a perfect match. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched Joaquin work with the alpha that did claim him before calling him over.

“Good afternoon,” Joaquin said, giving Khan a hug. “A decision has been made?”

“To leave as soon as everyone who needs to go into sleep has,” Khan said and sighed. “I know your eldest is no longer here but do you wish to seek him out before we go?“

“He is happy with the human he found, Khan. I do not wish to intrude but he did contact me a few months ago. I am a grandfather now.” He grinned. “My line lives on and I am happy. We said our goodbyes when he first left and I will have photos and letters in my personal things to remember them by. How long do we have until we need to be ready for sleep?”

“A few hours,” Khan said. “I’m sorry it’s happening so quickly.”

“Stop apologizing,” Joaquin said. “Which I believe Natalya would have told you too.”

“She did mention something like that,” Khan said and looked serious. “The tubes - “

“Khan, we realize that we might die. It has been a good life, a very good one, but it is time.”

Khan nodded. “I’ll leave you too it,” he said, accepting one last hug, before walking off on his own to watch one last sunset. Not less than a week later, the augments and their allies were gone from Earth. After they were far enough away, the eleven went to their own tubes and slipped into the deep sleep of cryo.


End file.
